Angel Love
by LoveSmart
Summary: This story is based on a happy couple as of right now that are together and love each other alot. They know who they are and i hope they like the story. Thank you. Enjoy!


**Angel Love**

By: Samantha Reynolds

True love is always something we all want to experience. This story is focused on the idea of two beautiful angels that are entirely in love with each other. Well the story kind does follow to what you really enjoy hearing. The love that these two beautiful angels have for each other is so true that they can't even picture a day without each other. Let's go and explore a day with the beautiful angels in Angel Love. We will not being hearing much from me. Clara will be speaking most of the time in the story. You will see that Clara does have a little trouble in the beginning of the story, but it does get easier for her towards the middle of the story. Let's take a dive into Angel Love…

"I can't even believe I am still standing around waiting for you to answer my question. I stand around all day asking you to answer me Damian, but you have not even answered one question I have asked you today. I am tired of it, you make the decision. You both help me out and answer my questions once in a while or I am out of here."

I was really tired of having to do everything. I simply asked Damian to help me out with a few things, but he doesn't even answer the questions. I ask him everyday what is wrong with helping me out, but still no answer. All he does is say I'm busy my love or something real close to it.

"Clara, you know I love you so much, I would never try to hurt you." Damian spoke these words directly to me and I knew that he was telling me the truth too. But the only thing I had a problem with was him not helping with some simple house work.

"Damian, I know you love me a lot, but it's time for you to help me out a little bit around the house, I know we are not married yet but still, you can help me out a little since we are living together. If you're not going to help me out, then I am going to move out and go stay with my cousin." I made myself very clear by this point; you could tell that I have had enough. I don't even like having to do house work, but I do any ways just so that we don't live in a pig sty. Once in a while I sometimes I can bribe my cousin in to coming and helping me out around the house too. But now I am just simply tired of it. I can't keep on asking for help.

"Clara, tomorrow I promise I will help you out around the house." Damian never liked to see me upset. So yeah of course I'm going to forgive him and be happy just for him. It's the only way to make each other happy isn't it? Well I should know that by now. I mean for goodness sakes I'm in love with an amazing guy.

"Alright Damian you're forgiven this time like always. I love you."

"I love you too Clara. It's getting late, why don't we head to bed now my love; I have a surprise for you tomorrow too." He always makes me feel special when I'm stressed out. I love him more then I can ever even say.

"Alright let's head to bed, besides I'm really tired." I replied back to him yawning very tiredly. He picked me up very swiftly and flew to the bedroom and we went to bed.

"Good night my love, see you in the morning."

"Good night, see you in the morning." He said kissing me sweetly. I of course kiss him back in response and smiled.

(About 8 hours later)

As you can see, the sun is just beginning to rise. I am usually the first one to wake up every morning because I'm the one that always makes breakfast for us each morning. I always enjoy waking up and making breakfast. The smell of the air filled with bacon and coffee brewing is just a very wonderful feeling.

"Damian? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart; I'm making breakfast this morning instead of you."

"Oh, you're so sweet my love."I kissed him very sweetly and went to pour me a cup of coffee so that I could wake up just a little bit. I can't complain if he is making breakfast for me this morning. It's always nice to have a break from cooking once in a while.

"Say, why don't you get the butter and set the toast and bacon out on the table while I finish up the ham and eggs darling." Damian asked me to do this, it either meant that he is up to something or he wants something. But oh well, I'm going to do what he asked me to do.

"Sure, WAIT!!! OH MY WORD DAMIAN WHAT IS THIS?" I asked him very shockingly while I was staring at a very beautiful ring that was resting just on the top on the plate of toast I had in my hand. He turned around and smiled at me while I was still in a little bit of shock.

"Will you Clara Marie, Marry me?" He asked me these questions as he was getting on one knee. I could see that he had been waiting to ask me this for a few days now and I was so happy by now to even argue or anything.

"YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU DAMIAN!!"

"Seriously, Oh my goodness sweetheart I have been waiting so long to ask you to marry me but couldn't even find the right time to ask you."

"Well you picked the right time my love. I am so happy."

"Me too. Me too."

Weeks passed by very quickly and our love continued to grow very strong between us. Damian got up every day and helped me out around the house and we would always go out and take a walk together each afternoon after lunch. There is nothing better than to be in love with an angel. This is my story of ANGEL LOVE!!!!!

THE END


End file.
